Conker Meets The Angry Video Game Nerd
Conker Meets the Angry Video Game Nerd: A Badder Fur Day is a digital-only game released for the Xbox Syndicate console. It is a crossover between the Conker series and The Angry Video Game Nerd web series as well as a direct sequel to Conker's Bad Fur Day. Like it’s predecessor, it is designed for mature audiences and features graphic violence, alcohol and tobacco use, profanity, vulgar humor and pop culture references. The game is developed by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 and published by Microsoft and Rare. Plot Taking place 3 months after Conker's Bad Fur Day, Conker, who is the King of All the Land, has used all of the kingdom's money to start his own video game collection. However, Conker spills beer on one of his game consoles, which. upon booting up the drenched console, frees the Glitch Gremlin, who destroys his entire video game collection. Suddenly, out of nowhere, The Angry Video Game Nerd (aka The Nerd) and tells him to come with him immediately. Conker follows The Nerd to a cave, where a series of cave drawings tell of an ancient prophecy known as the Ancient Prophecy. The Nerd translates the drawings, which read: Demons from the planet Jupiter arrived through the Manhattan Portal. The leader of the United States called upon Master Joe, John Wayne's half-cousin's step-son, to annihilate the 2.5 octodecillion alien scum of the universe. However, on Jupiter's secret moon, a master plan had been conceived to resurrect astro-demonoid Dill Clynton into a mecha-doomsday machine ######### Glitch Gremlin. If two heroes can harness the power of #######, they can stop the Demons from enslaving the free will of the universe. Normally, any hero would worry about the fate of the universe and all those who live in it, but Conker is much more distraught over the loss of the video game collection, and is only willing to help The Nerd save the day just so he can "earn some cash from all the other NPCs". Gameplay Conker Meets the Angry Video Game Nerd: A Badder Fur Day is an action-platform game similar to classic Nintendo 64 platforms such as Super Mario 64 and Banjo-Kazooie. Players have a choice between two characters; The Angry Video Game Nerd, known in the game as simply The Nerd, is a new playable character in the Conker series. He can access his Tool Crotch and use one of his many Tools, which are literally NES accessories. The Nerd can change between different Tools at any time. However, some tools need to be bought with Cash (see below) Conker's abilities are far simpler than those of The Nerd. As Conker, the player can run, jump, and smack enemies with a frying pan. However, he can also turn into a shark, which is needed for the Shark Stages. In Shark Stages, the player controls Shark Conker. The objective is to shake palm trees until trains fall down. Shark Conker must put the trains in an apple. Turkeys then come and eat the apple, and then Shark Conker guides the stuffed turkeys to the goal, but the turkeys get distracted and climb up a waterfall. To get the turkeys down, Shark Conker must collect Monkey Butts, and by dropping the Monkey Butts onto power lines, the explosions spook the turkeys. The turkeys then scuttle their way to the goal. There are 3 Shark Stages in total. The game features an overworld where players can transition from one level to another, although many are initially blocked off until Conker and The Nerd earn a certain amount of cash. Each level is an enclosed area in which the player can freely explore to find tasks to do. The gameplay mostly relies on figuring out a way to help other characters by completing a linear sequence of challenges. These challenges may include defeating a boss, solving puzzles, gathering objects, and racing opponents, among others. The result is always Cash, which can be used to buy new Tools, items for the Collection (a recreation of The Nerd's room in the Angry Video Game Nerd series) and to access to other areas in the overworld. Trivia *BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally conceived Conker Meets the Angry Video Game Nerd: A Badder Fur Day over at Video Game Fanon Wiki and Fantendo. *The game makes several references to episodes of The Angry Video Game Nerd: **The Shark Stages originated as a bizarre video game concept imagined by The Nerd in "Atari Jaguar (Part 2)". **The Ancient Prophecy is yet another bizarre concept imagined by The Nerd for a fictional video game New York 2017 in the episode "Hong Kong '97". **The Glitch Gremlin is a character that debuted in the episode "Game Glitches".